Poussière d'inanité
by Teleny
Summary: La mort dans sa manière de fonctionner n'existait pas. On ne pouvait pas la toucher ni lui parler, elle n'était rien. Maintenant Sirius le savait. OS
1. My black matter

_**Poussière d'inanité**_

_My black matter_

* * *

_Pourquoi avoir peur du néant ?_

_C'est grâce à lui que nous existons..._

* * *

Il faisait noir. Affreusement noir.

Aucune lumière aussi minime soit-elle ne perçait par delà l'immensité d'obscurité qui régnait inlassablement. Pas de bruit, pas de chaleur, pas de tout.

Juste le noir.

Sirius Black aurait pu avoir peur si il n'avait pas passé tant de temps dans les geôles sombres d'Azkaban à se faire dévorer l'âme et l'esprit. Il aurait pu avoir au fond de ses entrailles cette angoisse sournoise et vicieuse qui le tiraillait sans relâche.

Mais non.

Sirius Black avait côtoyé la peur elle même pendant treize année de sa vie, à ce stade là plus rien ne pouvait l'effrayer, et il ne donnerai certainement pas satisfaction à ce néant qui l'entourait. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il avait déjà enduré.

Et puis quelque part, ce vide était rassurant.

C'est vrai après tout, comment tomber plus bas ? Quand il n'y avait pas de bas, cela semblait difficile. Bien sur le haut non plus ne brillait pas de sa présence, mais cela Sirius Black s'en fichait comme de la pluie et du beau temps.

Il était inquiet.

Sa folle de cousine ragaillardis par sa mort pouvait bien faire n'importe quoi.

Tuer Harry. Tuer Remus. Tuer Remus et Harry.

Si Sirius avait pu bouger, il se serait rongé les ongles jusqu'au sang, voire jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'ongle tout court. Réaction idiote et inutile certes, mais humaine. Harry et Remus étaient tout ce qu'il lui restait, son neveu, son James miniature, son presque fils; et puis son ami, meilleur ami, confident, son loup à lui. Il donnerait bras et jambes avec pour que cette timbrée de Bellatrix ne s'approche pas d'eux.

Sirius aurait d'ailleurs bien voulu la tuer de ses mains, l'étouffer et entendre son souffle putride se ralentir, la saignée à blanc à l'aide de mille poignards aiguisés, la voir hurler de douleur dans son propre sang, agoniser et enfin crever comme la pire des charognes dégueulasses qu'elle était.

Hélas, Sirius n'en eut pas l'occasion. Et il le regrettait. Mourir de manière aussi stupide et laisser ses proches seuls. Passer à travers un voile. C'était frustrant et ça l'emmerdait beaucoup.

Il soupira.

Son visage crispé par l'image d'une Bellatrix au sourire goguenard se détendit subitement, laissant passer sur ses traits marqués un éclair fugace de tristesse profonde. Il ne savait même pas s'il était _véritablement_ mort.

Tout ce que son esprit réussissait à enregistrer ne se réduisait qu'à la chose suivante : il était prisonnier. Pour ne pas changer.

Cela ne l'avançait pas énormément.

Quand il vivait encore dans « l'autre monde » , avant d'aller au Ministère pour livrer bataille, Sirius n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une quelconque arche capable d'emprisonner les gens pour l'éternité. Parce que oui, maintenant il en était sûr, il resterait ici pour toujours. Le nom « d'Arcade de la mort » , sortit de la bouche d'une tiers personne pendant l'affrontement contre les mangemorts, semblait d'ailleurs assez éloquent.

Sirius était proprement ravie.

En plus de devoir ronger férocement son frein en pensant à tout ceux qu'il aimait , il serait obligé de continuer à flotter en l'air comme un abruti. Sans parler du fait que d'ici la fin des temps, où peut être une âme charitable le libérerait de son supplice, il serait surement déjà devenu fou. Bref. Autant se dire qu'il était mort et enterré. Le comble étant qu'il ne pourrait même pas venir hanté sa tombe. Si tenté évidemment qu'il en possède jamais une.

Ses pensées macabres s'envolèrent sitôt que son petit doigt, normalement aussi immobile que le reste de son corps amaigrie, bougea.

Bougea ?

Il ne venait pas de le fantasmer ça !? Son doigt venait de _bouger_. Servilus l'aurait à coup sûr inondé d'un chapelet d'insulte du genre sale clebs puant et débile. Mais bon, Servilus n'était qu'un vil et répugnant serpent qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot shampoing. Son avis ne l'intéressait pas plus que Voldemort distribuerai un jour des sucettes aux bambins moldu déguisé en gros nounours rose, un sourire niais sur les lèvres. Beurk.

Rien que d'imaginer cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

Tronche-de-cake-lustré était indéniablement mauvais et semait mort et destruction partout où passait son auguste postérieur de mégalomane périmé. Vous aviez l'insolente audace de croisé ses yeux rouges globuleux, et paf. Un Avada Kedavra pour votre pomme. Double ration de sortilège mortel si jamais, ô grand jamais, vous frôliez courageusement sa peau d'albâtre luisante.

Sirius était, du reste, certain que Voldemort pour garder son aspect de face de basilic fringuant, se tartinait allègrement tout les jours de potion bizarre et franchement pas très conseillé. Et dire que c'était cette boule d'orgueil, de rêve de domination insensé, cette chose laborieusement qualifiable d'être humain, le responsable de tout le malheur qui s'écoulait insidieusement dans le monde magique. Horrible.

Oui donc.

Son mignon petit doigt décharné avait bougé.

Rectification. Son charmant petit doigt qu'il chérissait _pouvait_ bouger.

Quel jolie nuance que Sirius bénissait de tout son cœur. Car, et il le savait, si son doigt bougeait, cela serait bientôt au tour de son bras de se mouvoir, et ensuite de son corps entier. Et enfin, enfin il pourrait se déplacer pour espérer trouver autre chose que du rien. Non pas qu'il n'aimât pas le noir, loin de là, mais à la longue il en avait foutrement assez...

Tic. Tac.

Tic. Tac.

Le temps s'écoulait lentement, trainant ses minutes qui égrenaient doucement les secondes. Elles chantonnaient ensemble une mélodie muette qui résonnait pourtant si fort dans les oreilles de Sirius Black.

Il avait décidé de fermer les yeux et de se laisser aller pendant que sa mobilité disparue ne revienne, honteuse de l'avoir ainsi abandonné à son triste sort. Peut être avait-elle crue comme tout les autres sûrement, que la vie ne l'habitait plus, qu'elle pourrait alors s'évaporer tristement en minuscules particules d'univers et pleurer son deuil dans les fines gouttelettes d'eau que recelaient les nuages.

Que finalement elle disparaîtrait définitivement...

Sirius pensait en attendant. Il pensait à tout un tas de choses qui d'habitude le préoccupait rarement.

Sous ses paupières closes, défilaient nombres de ses souvenirs. Plus récent ou plus ancien. Des morceaux du passé, drôle, respirant la joie et la gaité ou du chagrin et des larmes; des fins d'existence qui l'avait anéanti.

James et Lily.

Il les voyait tour à tour, riant, inquiet, mort.

Quand il était entré dans leur maison à Godric's Hollow ce soir là, bercé par les braillements de leur petit poupon effrayé, il avait su que quelque chose s'était passé. Il avait su que ce qu'il redoutait depuis tant de mois venait fatalement de se produire.

La figure anormalement pâle il s'était avancé dans cette reluisante demeure. Les lampes étaient éteinte et la nuit venait de tomber. Le ciel commençait à se peupler d'étoiles, scintillant des tréfonds du firmament.

Des objets reposaient placidement sur le sol en désordre. Les meubles renversés faisait grise mine. Sirius avait poursuivie sa marche le cœur lourd, rongé par l'incertitude. Le salon n'était guère mieux que l'entrée et le corridor.

Il était bien pire.

James, affalé sur la moquette flamboyante, inerte.

En vain Sirius s'était précipité au coté de celui qui fût son meilleur ami, son frère. En vain il tata son pouls inexistant et l'enserra d'un puissant étau, espérant que le cadavre réagisse. Des larmes avaient noyé ses yeux, de rage, de colère et de peine.

Alors, précautionneusement il avait rallonger James, comme le ferait une mère pour son enfant, le couvant de ses regards humides. Et, se levant, il avait admiré une dernière fois son ami.

Un sourire serein habillait son visage inanimé, comme s'il savait que Sirius était là, qu'enfin il pouvait partir en paix.

Ébranlé Sirius monta l'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer l'information, il était déconnecté de la réalité, ce n'était pas vrai ! Seul les pleurs enfantins lui rappelait de lever les jambes et marcher, il devait monter et voir, voir comment allait Harry.

Il atteignit la chambre du garçon, mollement. Le bébé pleurait toujours et dans la pénombre envahissante Sirius aperçut ce qui termina de l'achever.

Tremblant de tout ses membres il s'approcha de la forme évasive allongé par terre qu'il avait immédiatement reconnu. De longs cheveux roux tombaient négligemment sur le parquet foncé, ils chatoyaient curieusement à la lumière de la lune pleine dont les rayons pareil à la morsure glacé du froid filtrait grossièrement à travers la fenêtre brisée.

Il caressa la joue de Lily, et remit ses cheveux en ordre. Il sentait son odeur. Lily dégageait une senteur sucrée de pomme. Son parfum submergeait la pièce d'un relent de chaleur. C'était tellement opposé à la scène sinistre qui se déroulait que cela en devenait indécent, presque morbide.

Harry s'était tu.

Le petit à force de crier avait du se fatiguer et s'endormir d'un sommeil pesant. Sirius laissa Lily et s'approcha du berceau de l'enfant. Près du lit une marque noirâtre avait incrusté le sol. Il regarda longuement Harry rêver, recroquevillé sur lui même sous sa couverture verte émeraude.

Une cicatrice saignait un peu sur son front de bébé.

Violemment ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Sirius était de retour dans le noir, et il pouvait bouger. Ses membres engourdis se déplaçaient difficilement certes, mais il pouvait à présent nager dans le vide. Bien sûr après le vide il y avait encore et toujours le vide mais maintenant qu'il se mouvait, sa volonté de fer avait pris le contrôle et ne le lâcherai pas tant qu'il aurait trouver quelque chose.

Et les heures se remirent à passer. Des centaines d'années selon lui.

Lorsqu'une immense lueur dorée vint l'envelopper délicatement de sa tiédeur enivrante. Il se sentait à nouveau lui, il se sentait vivant. Il ne pensait plus. Il n'avait plus de conscience. Le rayon orangé finit de l'engloutir avidement.

C'était la fin pour Sirius Black.

La fin et le début d'une autre route, plus radieuse, plus brillante.

***

Il neigeait dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, ce matin. Et les tombes grises revêtaient leur épais manteau blanc, pour rendre à la terre jonché d'ossement poussiéreux ses plus funestes hommages. Les oiseaux, eux, assistait piteusement comme chaque jour aux démonstrations de sentiments dégoulinant des veuves et marmots éplorés, incapable d'apaiser leur désespoir de leurs chants mélodieux.

L'innocence de ces flocons tombant langoureusement sur l'herbe morte, dans ce lieu éteint, rendait l'inconnu penché sur une sépulture, infiniment mélancolique. Emmitouflé dans une chaude cape il dégagea l'inscription gravé dans le marbre. La pierre glacé fit frissonner ses doigts endoloris.

Il voyait très bien ces lettres profondes s'insinuer dans son esprit et y tournoyer à leur guise malicieusement, formant des mots, formant une phrase. Un charmant épitaphe.

Le vent alors souleva d'un souffle froid ses cheveux d'encre.

L'inconnu sourit.


	2. Disclaimer et autres babillages

**Titre :** Poussière d'inanité

**Auteur :** Teleny

**Disclaimer :** Sirius Black ainsi que l'univers d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont à J..

Bien. Voici maintenant le babillage d'un auteur en manque de parlotte, que personne à part deux courageux et gentil ou curieux gens ont eu l'idée de lire. Pas que cela m'attriste particulièrement mais bon, ça fait toujours du bien..

Oui je sais normalement ce n'est pas à la fin qu'on fait ça, mais bon, j'ai deux super bonnes raisons pour l'avoir fait.

De un : je trouve que mettre ça au début du chapitre, c'est idiot , enfin dans mon cas. Parce que je m'efforce de créer une certaine ambiance propice à la lecture. Bien sûr, ça peut marcher comme ça peut ne pas marcher.

De deux : Je n'aime pas faire comme les autres. Hum, bon oui je me confesse en faîtes c'est pas cette raison là. Heu, on va dire que je suis quelque peu maladroite. Et que du coup, au lieu de mettre la One Shot en deuxième, je l'ai mis en première. Mais bon bref.

J'espère que vous avez aimez et que j'ai réussit à faire vous faire ressentir un petit quelque chose. C'est vrai que dit comme ça, ça peut paraître idiot mais sachez que ça ne l'est pas forcément. En tout cas je me suis beaucoup amuser à faire cette OS, c'est ma petite première, la seule que l'on peut qualifier de vraiment aboutie.

_Et bien, sur ce, à un de ces jours._


End file.
